narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinzō Shiragi
Jinzō Shiragi (人造 新羅, Shiragi Jinzou) is the current head of the Shiragi as well as the current leader of The Village Hidden in the Pools. The nephew of Fukahire, Jinzō wishes to fix the damage left by Madara Uchiha and bring respect back to his uncle's name. Appearance Well built, Jinzō has spiky brown hair and red-brown eyes. He wears a black training shirt with the right side down around his waist. Along with this, he wears a black unamori hakama, with a red obi sash casually slanted sideways. Over his left shoulder, he wears a brown leather shoulder guard with the kanji 戦 (Ikusa) meaning War. As a sign of leadership, during village events and meetings he wears a more sophisticated attire consisting of a black/silver wikipedia:sokutai, along with a silver scepter. When wearing this, he has shown to conceal a tanto in his shirt made with ivory. Personality As strong of a leader as his uncle, Jinzō likes to keep his village as a place of joy and the idea of unity is widespread. He has stated to have built on his uncle's original idea's to avoid war and keep peace staying as a neutral trading hub. He enjoys the sport of combat to the point where life is like a competition, wanting to turn small trivial things into a 1v1 all out fight. His closest friend, rival and adviser Sai Shiragi is the main cause of Jinzō's angst. Despite his calm, child-like nature; Jinzō has proven to be a strong and firm leader. He keeps a cool head in battle and doesn't take careless measures wanting whats best for his clan and village. Another key feature of Jinzō has proven to be the compassion he has for a good battle, despite his dislike of war. Often brought up on this contradiction, Jinzō respone is as such "War is the slaughter of lives, innocent and guilty for such things that are minor. A Battle.... one with charisma and the fiery will of passion is the one thing that has proven to out class the violent bloodshed of war". History Born to the daughter of Fukahire and an unnamed father; Jinzō was the only grandson Fukahire knew. His uncle and cousin, both slaughtered during War would never live to see the village flourish. In Fukahire's late years, Jinzō was one of the few who noticed the difference in his grandfather's actions, fearing what his relative had become. As the grandson of the Village Leader, Jinzō had a heavy burden of training hard and one day leading the village. He would often state that Jinzō had the passion for battle similar to the Shark's passion for blood. As Jinzō reached his early teens, his mother would succumb to a deadly disease that would kill after a cycle of a year or so. As she neared Death, not wanting to see her die in pain; Jinzō's father euthanized her and took his own life. Without a father, or the love of his grandfather who was under the shady control of Madara Uchiha, Jinzō would come to fend for himself and train to become a skilled shinobi. After his grandfather's death, Jinzō would come to be the only heir as the leader of the village and was voted on by the village members. He, just as his grandfather did before gathered the members of the village and called for peace; wanting to escape the wars of the world and bring peace to the Village Hidden in the Pools. Under his lead, he would come to restore the honor of the Village. Abilities Under Construction Behind the Scenes Under Construction Category:Shiro of the Outer Path